Intruders
by Jessie5256
Summary: An unknown enemy has arrived at the lake. Will the clans survive or will they be picked off one by one? (sorry suck at summaries :P) DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Please read and review! Offers for beta-ing welcome!**

**Prologue**

A flame coloured cat with stars in his pelt slowly padded over to the blue grey queen sitting at the edge of a puddle. He sat down beside the she-cat and stared into the puddle as dark, blurry, shadows moved rapidly through the moonless night in the shaded undergrowth in its watery depths. "Hello Bluestar" he stated solemnly from his position beside his long time friend and mentor without breaking his gaze from the enchanting surface of the still, glassy water. After a moment, he looked up and stared at her for a moment. "Do not worry, the clans are strong, they can brave through this one just as they did when the twolegs took over the old forest before." "I know Firestar," Bluestar replied, "the problem is, I just can't help worrying. This threat is one the most deadliest one yet." She continued to stare into the puddle. The flame coloured cat followed. He then recited, "_The clans will face the forefathers of an enemy who made a cat lost face. This enemy will be their greatest one yet. To prevent this ill fate, one from each united will save their homes but only if they bear the shadow of the names of the earliest ones that came before. Each one shall carry the power bestowed upon them with a heart of gold, lest this great power be the death of the clans._"

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

**Chapter 1: The Gathering**

**Author's Notes: A special thanks to Seinablaze88 for being my first reviewer (when I found that someone finally reviewed my story, I was ecstatic)! Well anyways, please read and review!**

With scents of the numerous cats mingling beneath the great tree swirling around him, Lightningpaw padded around and tried without luck to join in on a conversation with a warrior from another clan as his nervousness held him back. This was his first gathering and he was excited to finally meet a cat from another clan aside from the brief meetings and scuffles during border patrols. With a sudden burst of courage and tail high in the air, he fell upon a group of apprentices. "Must be lucky today," Lightningpaw thought as he sniffed out the musky pine smell of Shadowclan, the fishiness of Riverclan, and the smell of rabbits of Windclan originating from the trio of cats who were chatting without a care in the world. Lightningpaw did a double take. Ok, maybe it was only the dark gray Riverclan she-cat talking up a storm while tan Windclan tom added a few points here and there while the black Shadowclan she-cat sulked and half listened, but you get the point.

"Hey, I'm Lightningpaw, may I join you guys?" asked the grey tom as he stopped behind the still vigorously talking Riverclan."Oh Starclan, when is she going to stop talking!" thought Lightningpaw as the Riverclan apprentice continued rambling on and on. The thick-furred Riverclan she-cat slowed down for a moment and took a deep breath. "No you may not." stated the black brooding Shadowclan apprentice dismissively with a glare before the other cat but that went unheard by the Riverclan cat as she moved over to let him into the circle. After a quick thanks courtesy of Lightningpaw, the hyperactive Riverclan apprentice started talking again."Okay now for introductions!" meowed the talkative she-cat with flourish. "Really Creekpaw? Now's not the best time for that. The leaders are about to speak! Pay more attention to your surroundings!" whispered the midnight she-cat with annoyance. "That was mean Shadepaw!" meowed the Creekpaw with mock hurt in her voice. "Quiet down you guys!" interrupted the neglected Breezepaw as he tried without luck to play the peacekeeper. But before he could continue, a booming voice echoed throughout the hollow.

"Thunderclan is doing well! Though it is leaf-bare, the prey is still running and every cat goes to sleep well fed! Also Honeymoon has given birth to three strong kits that will continue to uphold the legacy of Thunderclan!" was loudly stated by the tabby Thunderclan leader, Lionstar. The tom then looked to Sharpstar of Shadowclan and was awarded with a heated glare from the leader of the mysterious clan. "Cats of all clans!" boomed the pitch-black leader, "Thunderclan has been stealing prey from Shadowclan's territory!" Gasps of shock and growls could be heard in the near silence that proceed the accusing statement. "Last night, a patrol led by Redheart found traces of Thunderclan scent lingering in our territory among piles of prey bone near the border!" "We have not even stepped one paw-length into that appalling land of yours and yet you believe that we hunted there! That is absurd!" defended Lionstar while quaking in fury. "STOP!" shouted Poppywhisker into the tension filled air. "Stop this nonsense! This is not the time to be arguing for there is a danger that threatens life as we know it!" This brought a chilling silence to the entire hollow.

"The other medicine cats and I have all been given a prophecy during our last half-moon meeting with Starclan!" Poppywhisker shouted to the crowd of stunned cats. "We were told not to tell the clans until the gathering in that it will affect all of the clans equally." Continued Windclan's medicine cat, Flowersong. "Well then what is the prophecy?" questioned Windclan's leader as the rest of the cats in the hollow leaned forward with ears pricked while dreading what could be said. As one, the four medicine cats stated the prophecy in a mystical voice. "_The clans will face the forefathers of an enemy who made a cat lost face. This enemy will be their greatest one yet. To prevent this ill fate, one from each united will save their homes but only if they bear the shadow of the names of the earliest ones that came before. Each one shall carry the power bestowed upon them with a heart of gold, lest this great power be the death of the clans._"Fear-filled whispers of 'death of the clans' and greatest enemy sprang up everywhere as all the cats bunched together, all previous wrongdoings forgotten, as they tried to find a feeling of safety in the suddenly dark night. "Thunderclan! We're leaving!" shouted Lionstar, taking one fourth of the cats with him. "Shadowclan! Follow me" stated a shaken up Sharpstar with a thin mask of calm as the rest of the cats dispersed to their homes. The clouds lifted and the cry of a wolf could be heard in the still night air.

**Please Review!**

**P.S** Still looking for a Beta. If anyone wants to beta this story, please PM me or write a review saying that you want to!


	3. Chapter 2: Death

**Chapter 2: Death**

**Author's Notes: Please Read and Review! Also, Beta reader needed!  
**

After the dread-filled gathering, Lightningpaw felt like he was going to collapse. His paws felt like they were made out of rocks and were going to fall off as he trekked through the dense undergrowth of Thunderclan's forests on the way back to camp. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. His normally alert sense were dulled as the thoughts of what happened a few moments ago truly hit him. "The clans are going to die" he thought with a too grim look on his young gray face as he followed the cats in front. When the group finally arrived at the fern covered entrance of camp, he shoved his way through the mass of cats and briefly said a muttered "good night" and "tomorrow" to a curious and sleepy denmate, Duskpaw, as he flopped unceremoniously into his welcome mossy nest and promptly fell into the world of dreams.

_**In the dream world**_

_Lightningpaw crouched down, pressing his belly into the soft, whispering grass of the clearing as he stalked slowly towards the mouse. He could tasted its blood on his lip already. He slowly slinked forwards as not to startle it and quickly pounced, ending its life swiftly with a quick kill bite to the neck. Suddenly, he heard a feminine voice behind him. "Hunting now, are we?" Lightningpaw swiftly turned around to meet the intruder of his delectable meal. He was taken back at what he saw. Before him was a cat, but just not any cat. It was a white she-cat with a ginger tail and patches with stars in her thick, well-groomed pelt! "A Starclan cat!" whispered the gray apprentice in awe. He looked up and saw her face. He almost flinched On one side, the mysterious she cat was missing an eye and half of her face was gruesomely mauled and cover horrendous scar tissue that lacked any furry protection upon it."Its rude to stare so much young one." meowed the mysterious cat before him with a hint of amusement in her voice. Her voice broke Lightningpaw out of his shock. "Why are you here?" questioned the young cat with barely constrained curiosity in his voice. This went unheard by the starry cat. "Remember my story. It will aid you in the future in a deed that must be done." was all she said as she started to fade away. "Wait what does that mean!" exclaimed the still startled Lightningpaw as he tried to pounce on the white and ginger she-cat without luck in an attempt at keeping her here in his dreamscape. Shaking his head after the maneuver, he turned around to finish his mouse before he heard someone calling out his name."_Lightningpaw! Wake up! It's time already sunhigh you big furball!" _"Who's there?" meowed Lightningpaw. He sighed mentally. "This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder." he thought as suddenly, he felt like someone was shaking him by the shoulders._

**Real world**

Lightningpaw sleepily opened his eyes and was greeted by the face of his best friend, Duskpaw, who was still shaking him by the shoulders, oblivious to his friends awakening. "Duskpaw! Will you quit that! I'm awake now!" murmured Lightningpaw as he rubbed the sleep out of his emerald orbs, the dream forgotten at the moment as all things are as one wakes up. Duskpaw stopped shaking him. "I heard about the prophecy..." Duskpaw trailed off. "Do you think that the end of the clans is reallly going to happen?" All he got was an uncertain shrug from his lightning marked friend. Duskpaw sighed. "I can't believe this is happening!" exclaimed the black tom. "I know" replied Lightningpaw. The two sat like that in silence thinking about the fate of the clans and the unknown enemy that they were about to face until Silverstrike came in the apprentices' den. "Come on Lightningpaw, Ashwhisker wants us for hunting patrol." "Okay," meowed Lightningpaw, "Just let me clean up a bit, 'kay?" "Fine, but you only have one minute. I know yesterday was your first gathering and all and there was some pretty scary stuff said yesterday but we still need to keep the clan strong to face whatever enemy that we are going to face, got that Lightningpaw?" "Yeah, got it." Lightningpaw replied as he busied himself with cleaning up.

After a little clean-up, Lightningpaw padded outside to join his mentor, Lightfang, Softfur, Maplebreeze and Mudstripe in front of the entrance to the camp. "Okay, everyone is here." Silverstrike meowed, and being the leader of the patrol, led the hunters outside towards the middle of their territory. "I think we should spilt up here into pairs so we don't scare all the prey away." meowed Silverstrike. "I'll go with Lightningpaw, Lightfang with Softfur, and Maplebreeze with Mudstripe." "I know I'll get the most prey!" bragged Mudstripe, a new warrior with dark brown stripes. "I know you will." muttered Maplebreeze sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I know, I'm awesome right?" meowed the egoistic warrior, oblivious to another eyeroll from the brown and teal she-cat and the fact that it was a sarcastic comment. "Okay, warriors, there is no time to waste, lets split." meowed Silverstrike before Maplebreeze could make a comeback. The assigned groups then wondered off into the thick forested undergrowth to find prey.

Lightningpaw padded after his mentor who was heading towards the abandoned two-leg nest in hopes of finding mice and an occasional bird who might have taken refuge in its rafters. Lightningpaw looked around. It was so peaceful. In the distance, he could hear the singing of a robin and the crunch of dry leafbare grass underneath his paws along with the scuttling of mice underground. "It would be impossible to know that the end of the clans could be near..." thought Lightningpaw as he took a breath of the crisp wild air in search of prey as the duo arrived at the twoleg nest. "Let's go" commanded Silverstrike as he padded silently towards an opening in the nest. Lightningpaw followed behind in the same manner. Once inside, he stopped for a moment to adjust to the sudden change of light. When his eyes got used to the dimness inside the abandoned building, he looked around. Old cardboard boxes filled the place and littered the floor, great hiding spots and potential nests for mice and rats, while the musky scent of rotting wood was wafting around in the air. Lightningpaw settled into the already familiar hunter's crouch and softly stalked the mouse that he sighted, careful to stay hidden behind the blockade of cardboard boxes and out of view. The fat, grey-furred mouse suddenly stopped nibbling on the seed that it was eating and scouted around, waving its snout around in the air and sniffing vigorously. Seeing that it was supposedly safe, it returned back to its meal and Lightningpaw crouched and jumped, just missing the mouse due to a box clipping his foot and making him stumble. The unsuspecting prey squeaked and turned and ran while Lightningpaw gave chase and pounced on it, this time landing where he was suppose to, on its neck, quickly killing it. After giving a quick prayer to Starclan for the meal and thanking Silverstrike for his lessons on speed, he turned around and caught two more mice. After there was a sufficient amount of food, he padded outside silently with his mouth full of mouse, leaving no trace of the kills other than a few drops of blood.

When Lightningpaw arrived outside, he found Silverstrike waiting for him with a whopping 5 mice. "Let's head back to camp." Silverstrike suggested to the apprentice as he picked up the 5 pieces of fresh kill. Lightningpaw responded with a nod as the duo started trekking through.

On the way back to camp, Lightningpaw heard something big crashing through the bushes. Signaling with his tail to the silver cat behind him, Lightningpaw stepped into the bushes with his mentor following close behind. Dropping his load onto the hay-like grass in front of his paws, he pounced on the intruder just as the cat entered into the clearing. Looking down at the fallen cat, Lightningpaw widened his eyes in shock. "Tigerpaw?!" He quickly climbed off of the darkly striped orange cat as he let his denmate catch his breath. "What happened!" Lightningpaw demanded after the younger apprentice could breath half normally.

"You see, I was on another hunting patrol" began Tigerpaw, "I spotted this really juicy squirrel away from Softfur and the others. Okay, I know it was a bad idea to let go try and chase it, but I did anyways because it was so tempting. When I tried to pounce on it, it managed to escape. I tried chasing after it but was stopped by this really bad scent. I thought it was crowfood. I followed the scent and decided to investigate in case I happened to find the kill of a rogue on our territory or something like that. I continued tracking the scent until I found the source..." TIgerpaw trailed off and then shuddered as if he had seen a Dark Forest warrior. "Well what was it?" Silverstrike pressed lightly. " Tigerpaw shuddered once more before gathering up his resolve and replied, "It was a ripped apart half-eaten cat."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Investigation

**Chapter 3: Investigation**

**Author's Notes: Looking back, I know I took a long time to update compared to my previous uploads, but seriously, no one bothered to review for chapter two? Tsk, tsk, tsk, I'm disappointed. I know there were like 40 views for the day that I uploaded it! Does it take that long to press a button and right a word or sentence? *takes deep breath* Okay, now I got that out of my system, please read and review! **

**PS: sorry for the long update time and short chapter, I got lazy :P**

**PSS: also, still looking for beta to help me edit and nag at me to write something... :)**

Lightningpaw blanched. "What!? Are you serious!? How!?" This went ignored as his mentor quickly butted in. "We got to take this information to Lionstar. Tigerpaw, you should come back to camp with us. Softfur must be worried sick about you." With the new information swirling in circles around in the cats' heads, the three raced off through the once seemingly safe forest back towards the safety of Thunderclan camp.

**At Thunderclan Camp...**

" Lionstar! Lionstar!" shouted an out of breath Silverstrike as he rushed into the tunnel that led into Thunderclan camp. A few moments behind him were an even more out of breath Tigerpaw and Lightningpaw. Looking down from his perch on the rock wall, the said golden leader softly but surely padded down the incline to meet his fellow warrior. "Report." stated the tabby leader in a calm, deep voice. "We ran as fast as we can," huffed the commanded silver tom, eyes still wide with adrenaline pumping through his veins, "Tigerpaw here was hunting with his hunting patrol when he caught the scent of crowfood. Following the scent, he stumbled upon the carcass of a mangled cat, who, according to Tigerpaw, was torn apart and partially eaten." Silence covered the camp. "Who would do that sort of thing!" shouted Cloudfur with anger in her voice. Though none of the cats in the camp personally knew any other cat who wasn't a clan cat (that is, besides the loners and kittypets who lived at the horseplace), the very idea of being torn apart to death or having their bodies torn to such a degree was appalling and intimidating. "Poppywhisker, come with me. I need you to examine what was the cause of this intruder. Tigerpaw, lead us to where you found the body." meowed the well muscled tabby towards the two cats and breaking the cold silence. As Poppywhisker and Lionstar was about to exit the tunnel, a small, trembling voice spoke up behind them. The voice belonged to little Tigerpaw. "Umm, excuse me Lionstar... um... um..." Tigerpaw fidgeted a bit. "Is it okay if Lightningpaw comes too? It would be nice to have a friend with me for the time being..." he trailed off, looking a bit sheepish and a whole lot more frightened. "That depends on Lightningpaw himself." meowed the Lionstar in response and turned his head to look at the other male apprentice. Lightningpaw nodded his head in return. "Okay, now that everything's settled, Tigerpaw, lead us to where you found the body." "Yes sir!" meowed Tigerpaw with the dignity of a soldier.

**On the way to investigate the mystery of the torn apart cat...**

Lionstar took a deep breath of air and sighed as he left the hidden tunnel. The three cats behind him stopped and gave him a questioning look. "Hey! I just wanted a good breath of FRESH air before I have to deal with the smell of crowfood!" meowed the tabby leader in defence. As an afterthought, he muttered, "I'm also getting too old for this stuff..." as he stalked out of the tunnel while gesturing with his tail for Tigerpaw to take the lead.

As the four cats padded with the stealth that all felines possess through the thickets, Lionstar couldn't help but reflect on how he peaceful music of the songbirds singing (good; prey is running nicely) combined with the refreshing night breeze did not suit the scenario that he, as leader, had to deal with at the moment. He sighed, and then realized that he has been doing that a lot lately. With all of the trying to prepare for the forewarned end of the clans around the lake and now this, the stress was too much to bear on a few select cats' shoulders, he thought. With this discouraging thought in mind, he found that he had almost bumped into Tigerpaw who had abruptly stopped before a patch of honeysuckle bushes. "T-the body's i-i-in there." stuttered the scared apprentice with a shaky nod towards the honeysuckle. "Okay, let's go." meowed the Lionstar. "I recommend you cats take a deep breath and try to brace yourselves for the sights that you might see in a moment. Trust me, to see another cat, even though he was a foe, in the condition that Tigerpaw here described to us is no easy feat. Also, Tigerpaw, Lightningpaw, if you wish, you may stay on this side of the honeysuckle bush. Seeing a carcass like that once in a cat's lifetime is already once to many especially at such a young age. As for you, Poppywhisker, I believe that there is no way for you to back out of this. I apologize for that beforehand." meowed the strongly built tabby. "I'll go," interrupted the shy apprentice as Lionstar was about to cross through the bush. " Okay. Come everyone, come with me then."

The victim was deemed a starved black cat with a glance. As they stepped closer however, they were greeted by a giant swarm of flies scattering into their faces and revealing traces brown fur barely attached to the stained, mangled, skeleton. With the mob insects circling above waiting to continue their meal of rotten flesh, the trio of still living cats were greeted with a carcass completely riddled with brutal, slashing claw marks, and giant gaping holes where mammoth teeth had suck into the poor creature. The cats limbs were also rabidly sawed off with the care of homicidal and carelessly thrown to the side, completely stripped of flesh and cracked open to reveal remnants of marrow.

"Oh my..." whispered Poppywhisker while the two apprentices rapidly turned around and retched into a group of bushes.

"Poppywhisker, I know this is going to be rather gruesome, but I need you to give me a diagnosis of what happened. "

"Yes my leader."

Poppywhisker padded over to the corpse and inspected it with a critical eye of a well trained medicine cat. After a moment, she looked up and said four words.

"It was a dog."


	5. Chapter 4: Dog

**Author's Note: Sorry people for the long update time! (again ^^;) The combination of laziness, volunteering, video games and Youtube hits hard... (okay, scratch the volunteering, that was only for 1 and a half weeks :P). I also have to say this isn't my best chapter; I lost the urge to write for a bit...  
**

**Anyways, Read and Review people! Also, constructive critism is always welcome! (you can flame if you want to too... nom nom reviews)**

**Intruders Chapter 4: Dog**

Lionstar widened his eyes. "How did a DOG of all creatures get onto our territory? Are you positive that it was a dog?"

Poppywhisker just replied with a stare and stated in a medical fashion, "For one, the claw marks and teeth marks on the specimen all point to a dog of big stature. One can tell by the size of the claw inprints and the way the teeth are spaced."

"Okay, then. Let's head back to camp... I'm pretty sure all of us are going to be sick if we stay here a moment longer." meowed the Lionstar as he started out the clearing, flicking his tail to signal for the two lone apprentices who just finished emptying their respective dinners onto the ground before a bush to follow.

**(Time skip to next gathering)**

Breezepaw was placidly following his mentor towards the fallen tree that led to the gathering island. As he crossed carefully crossed the open expanse of raging river, he heedfully unsheathed his claws as to get a better grip on the glistening but dangerously slippery wood. With delicate steps and grace bestowed on the feline family, he padded to the safety of the other side.

Once on the other shore and thankfully away from the threat of the river, he scented the air and was greeted by the mingling scents of the other three clans combined with his own. This brought forth the memory of the last prophecy in which the forlorn prophecy was said. With this thought in his head he headed towards the group of cats from the other three clans that he more or less called his friends. Sitting down beside them without a sound, the other cats didn't even notice his arrival while he perked his ears forward to hear the conversation better.

" ...apparently she found the body of Blueeyes and the scent of dog surrounding him..." Creekpaw trailed off with a sad look in her usually jubilant eyes. "Poor Blueeyes. He was a really nice cat. I'm sure Heatherwing will miss him..."

Breezepaw turned to his right, suddenly aware of the displacement of air from he sudden movement of Lightningpaw's head as the aforementioned apprentice perked up. Quickly noticing her error at giving away information that the clan might have wanted to be kept secret, Creekpaw hastily tried to cover up her mistake. "WAIT! I mean that didn't happen! No one died! Wait... What am I saying again? Okay, no one listen to me. I'm just making up random stories! Eh he he... he he... he he..." Creekpaw trailed off once more with a sheepish laugh.

An awkward moment ensued in the foursome of apprentices as a lone cricket could be heard chirping somehow distinctly through the noise of the rowdy gathering.

Breezepaw wondered how in Starclan that was possible.

All of a sudden, a crisp commanding and slightly gristly voice of Sharpstar rang throughout the clearing from the direction of the tree in which the clan leaders gave reports of what is happening in their clan. "Let the Gathering begin!"

Finding a way to break the silence/embarrassment, Creekpaw quickly turned around and meowed a quick "The gathering's starting" and said no more.

"Whitestar, would you like to start?" meowed the Shadowclan leader.

The white leader gave a nod and stood up. "Our elder Whisperear has made her journey to Starclan half a moon ago due to an unsuspected dog attack from twoleg hunters when she went out of camp. Windclan will miss her dearly and remember her for her time in servitude to the clan. Besides this, Windclan is strong! The rabbits are still running through the moors and every cat goes to bed with a well fed stomach. That is all."

The cats of Windclan bowed their heads in sorrow as they remembered their lost clanmate.

"I guess it is my turn," meowed Sharpstar. "Shadowclan has also lost an elder, Whitefur, also mauled by a dog."

"And so has mine." interrupted Oakstar.

"but, instead of an elder, Riverclan has experienced the loss of three loyal warriors."

Whispers sprang up throughout the clearing as the cats of the clans' minds processed the dreadful information while eyes grew wide in horror as horrible fantasies of death and being picked off one by one by their sworn enemy, who was apparently powerful enough to take down a warrior, swam through their frightened minds.

Oakstar stepped up. "I propose that all of the clans work together in this time of hardship! Like during the Great Journey, when the clans came together and unite against a common opponent, we will endure and come out on top!"

Sharpstar looked absolutely outraged. "Just because your clan suffered the most so far and the fact that APPARENTLY Riverclan is too weak to fend for themselves, doens't mean that the rest of the clans have to go pick up after you fish eaters and drag around your dead weight as we bear through this. ALSO, there is a REASON that there are four clans and not one big clan."

This was met with outrage and the bristling of fur and baring of teeth from many a cat from Riverclan.

Lionstar sighed. "Sharpstar was always so quick to anger and accuse, even when he was deputy! What was Toadstar thinking when he appointed him deputy? Ah right, the war..." thought the slightly elderly tabby leader. "I have to give this to him, Sharpstar IS a great tactition... but so focused on fighting, I have a feeling that this will bite him in the tail one day."

With that thought in mind, the Thunderclan leader declared, "Thunderclan will accept Riverclan's offer of an alliance! I also advise the rest of you do the same as the dogs have managed to take a bite out of each of our numbers and by bonding together and helping each other until the danger passes, the clans will greatly benefit."

Quickly met with outraged opposition from Windclan and Shadowclan, the Thunderclan leader swiftly backed down, not wanting to break the sacred peace on the night of the full moon.

"Have you gone senile with old age Lionstar?!" mocked the yellow eyed Windclan leader. "I will accept the fact that the dogs pose a threat but I have to agree with Sharpstar, there IS reason that there are 4 clans and not one. Windclan, follow me, we're going home."

"Shadowclan, we're going too."

When the other clans made their way across the tree bridge, the clans of River and Thunder were left alone in the clearing.

Slowly, the clouds diligently covered the shining light of the full moon.

No cat bothered to look up to see the message of Starclan's disapproval.


End file.
